


Fitting Room

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [75]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Corsetry, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, all sorts of sex mention, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Jarvis and Morbie finally get around to going on their shopping trip.Morbie finally breaks down and asks Jarvis about some of the outfits Peter would like him to see (as well as some kink discussions and what not) and he ends up in a fitting room with Jarvis trying on one of the top picks...





	Fitting Room

Michael was smiling, having finally been able to get a full rest and recover from their wonderful little day of 'try to permanently wreck Morbie's hole', which he was still annoyed at Peter at that video title...

But he was smiling up until he'd reached the shop they intended to enter then he groaned when he realized Jarvis wouldn't have ID. “J, they card at the door.”

“It's been taken care of, sir,” he smiled as he held up an ID. “Sir took care of it.”

“You have his name, that's adorable.”

“Well, he is my creator.”

Michael was a lot less worried as they went in. “So, anything you notice Peter wanting?”

“Plenty, sir,” Jarvis smiled as he scanned the shop, “Would you like me to find the items mentioned?”

“Just wondering the types of play my boy is interested in.” He smiled when his ID was given back, “Do you by chance have adult sized pacifiers? My boy has an oral fixation, it's a little difficult to keep up with it.”

“He would prefer it to be cock shaped,” Jarvis said as he looked at a shelf, smiling as he held up a bachelorette party favor, “This might do, sir.”

Michael frowned, “Is it soft or a hard plastic?”

“I would suggest getting a few for replacements.”

Michael nodded as he found a shopping basket and grabbed a couple after finding out it was soft, expecting them to give out at some point. “We'll see if he likes those. Okay... I was thinking about getting him a stuffed animal at some point but I don't think they'd have those here,” he smiled as they looked.

Jarvis had stopped at the gags, eyes arch blue as he scanned them. “Sir, if you'd like a proper gag we could find one that will work for you.”

“We got one J, don't worry about it,” Michael grinned as he carried on. “Anything specific come to mind from what Peter's mentioned?”

Jarvis was poking a few packages, frowning as he moved on, “He would like- something similar to 'Level Up' protocol at some point. It's just, he's intimidating by it and he has a very intense reaction watching you take it. I believe the view count is already in the dozens on that video.”

Michael snickered, “Yeah, well that's why I'm still walking a bit like I've got a stick up my ass today so that's going to not happen for a long while.”

“I heard no complaints when it occurred,” Jarvis smirked, Michael glared as he grinned.

“There were no complaints when it was happening, but yeah I'm grumpy and worn out sore still. Worth it, so fucking work it though.” Michael sighed and blinked at a few things.

“Sir, seems interested in the idea of piercings. Not the kink, just actually getting piercings.”

“He'd heal up too quick... He'd have to get it over and over again or never remove the piercing.”

“He's also mentioned thinking you'd look good with some ear piercings.” Michael blinked at him, “I wouldn't disagree with him.”

“See last reply and add the jingle of metal driving me insane,” Michael laughed as he stopped at a display. “Anything else?”

“He wants a swing, to swing on in the living area. He likes to make a little swing out of web when he's little and can't play because Daddy isn't there.”

Michael smiled then frowned, “Well, they have sex swings?”

Jarvis smiled as checked on them, “Any preferences sir?”

“Something able to be equipped, in case he wants to swing with a specific toy in it.”

Jarvis smiled as he found an option, and grinned when Michael nodded before taking it to the counter for holding until they were finished. “There are several toys it offers compatibility with, if you'd like to look them over,” Jarvis offered as he checked the options.

Michael smirked as he caught sight of the outfits, “Hey, J, anything mentioned of clothing?” Peter was usually the one for dressing up when they played. He usually just dropped off dressed for work or sweats or just naked depending on their set up for the night.

“Several, sir. Anything specific?”

“Wanna go pull some of his top 5?”

Jarvis smiled as he headed off, “Any instant 'no's?”

“Medical.”

Jarvis was smirking, “I figured that, sir.”

When he got finished looking through the selection and picking a few attachments for the swing, he sighed at the items lain across Jarvis' arm, “He, really has a thing for me in leather, doesn't he?”

Jarvis smirked as he held up the options, “It would seem so, sir.”

Michael sighed and glared at some of them, “J, you familiar with corsets?”

“Yes, sir, I am very familiar with them.”

He grumbled as he go the clerk to unlock the changing room, “No funny business,” was mumbled as Michael rolled his eyes.

“I'd rather do that, at least I don't have to worry about cracked ribs with him, he knows how to lace them right. And I never have laced one before.”

“Ah, understood. Seasoned Dom helping younger with scene planning?”

Jarvis was grinning as he shifted him to face the wall, the small bench in front of him in case he needed to quickly sit him down during lacing, “Something to that effect, sir.” Michael seemed to drift a little bit as Jarvis helped him pull his shirt off, “Turn off your belt, it's, difficult to view property with two versions of your dimensions.”

“Right, okay, it's safe?”

“Yes, sir, no sunlight can reach us.”

“Okay,” Michael turned off his belt, blinking at the mirror as Jarvis helped loosen the corset before pulling it over his head, “My wings.”

“That is why I needed the inducer off, now take a deep breath and compress your diaphragm.” Michael did as told, keeping his arms raised when it felt like his wings were being pinched when they were lowered. Gasping when Jarvis suddenly pulled sharply on the line just under his rib cage. “Don't relax yet, I need to prep the shape before we can tighten it properly.” Michael nodded, then started tapping the wall when he felt the need to breathe as he jerked with each quick tug, “Alright, exhale and take easy breaths.”

Michael put a hand to his chest, constricted breathing... it made his heart pound for a second before he grabbed Jarvis as he started calming himself, “This, isn't the fake ones like what Peter has worn in the past is it?”

“No, sir, it's a half corset. It's designed to lie under the breast line, but still holds the core function of a full corset, with less movement restriction.” Jarvis ran his hands across the corset, “We can continue once you get your breath back.”

“You mean we're not finished?”

“No, sir. You're only feeling it tightened to your form.”

“I don't think I can do corsets,” he tried to shift, feeling the catches in his sides, “My wings aren't moving right to wear this.”

Jarvis immediately started loosening the laces, stopping Michael from taking it off as he moved his fingers over his sides, arch blue eyes taking in everything as he shifted, “Deep breathe, compress your diaphragm. Keep your arms down this time.”

“It pinches,” he grumbled.

“Keep your arms down through the whole process, it should settle it,” Jarvis loosened the corset and shifted it until Michael relaxed, hoping it was just skin getting pinched, “Better?”

“Yeah, okay,” Michael took a deep breath, expecting the sharp tug and sudden pressure around his middle, he nearly sighed at the relief when it didn't pinch or feel like his wings were about to break under the pressure. He finally had to tap the wall as Jarvis tightened the laces before he got the okay and sighed in relief, “Okay, I might be able to do corsets.”

“Forgive the improper placement earlier.”

“The difference Jarvis? What you did was stop and fix it, others would probably just shrug it off and not try twice or attempt to force it until something was actually damaged. That's why you're the best Dom.”

“I aim to please, sir, now shall I tighten it?”

“Um, what um... what's the intent here?”

“It's currently 'on' not entirely properly as I do have to fix some of the lacing so it will tighten in some areas. But, if you have a desired diameter change I can attempt it sir.”

“Um, what's the uh, average on something like that?”

Jarvis shrugged, “Depends on the individual, though that corset is able to fit down to a 24 inch waist.”

Michael whimpered, shaking his head, “No, nowhere near that.”

“I was thinking, do a proper fitting and tightening and go from there. Just, tap when you're uncomforable.”

“Yeah okay, um inhale?”

“It's easier on you, sir, as your lungs will already be fully inflated. “

“Alright, next tightening,” Michael took a deep breath, feeling the sharp tugging as Jarvis evened out the laces properly, tapping.

“Breathe,” Jarvis instructed, hands going over his work before Michael took a deep breathe and felt the tugging and jerking again, “Breathe.” He blinked at the mirror as he exhaled, “You appear comfortable enough to go down a few more inches as least but I wanted to have you check it and try a proper tightening first.”

He blinked, “There isn't that much difference, other than it's a little more difficult to breathe.”

“Yes, well, you have are rather odd build, with no real definition on your hips or buttocks, unlike Peter or Sir. I would have to draw in several inches to give you a proper curve. This is why I wanted to see if you were comfortable enough to continue.”

“You sayin' I'm scrawny?”

“Yes, sir, you need to eat more... For someone with a rather high protein diet you haven't gained much by way of muscle nor fat for the amount of calories you ingest. It does worry me sometimes.”

“Bats don't gain much I guess... but then Peter's scrawny too.”

“So, would you like me to continue tightening or let you out?”

Michael sighed, taking a breath, “Alright one more tightening.”

“Deep breath.”

Michael squeaked at the harder pull, giving a thumbs up when Jarvis froze before continuing, tapping quicker than before, “Have to breathe, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, just get your breath, and let me know when you're ready to continue,” Michael felt Jarvis had a death grip on the laces as he tried to catch his breathe before he finally nodded, “Deep breath.” Michael felt like Peter had him in a permanent death grip by the time they were done, breathing through the 'wrong' feeling of his middle being squeezed so hard. “I can let you out at any time sir, just give me a signal.”

Michael shook his head, “Just, different to breathe.”

“You're the doctor, sir, you know it's before your internal organs are now being forced up into your chest.”

“Yeah still, knowing and feeling, two different things.” Michael blinked at the difference, “I'm almost an hour glass shape.”

“More of an inverted Cello,” Jarvis smirked, “You were doing so well, I brought you in 2 inches.”

Michael took a few steps, “We have to do this again don't we?”

“Any time you wish to wear it, sir.”

Michael took a deep breath, wincing as he focused on the 'wrong' way his insides sounded. “The things I do for my baby boy...”

“Shall I remove it, sir?”

“You got images of this?”

“I can, sir.”

“Send Parker some, then get me outa this so we can go back to shopping.”

Jarvis was grinning as he arch blue eyes scanned him, “Arm up?”

Michael panted at the feel of tugging as he raised his arms up as Jarvis circled him again, “Can I get out of this now?”

“Of course sir, don't worry about breathing just tell me if anything is hurting.”

“Just pressure discomfort.”

Michael was seriously debating changing his mind when Jarvis finally freed him and he winced at the bluing marking on his too pale skin, “Yes, sadly, bruising it a fact of corset training and wearing.”

“Well yeah, so much pressure...” Michael smiled as he grabbed his shirt before Jarvis stopped him, “What?”

“At least open your wings, make sure the pressure didn't cause anything- I, I forgot about them when I suggested it-”

Michael frowned as he let one wing relax and open while Jarvis examined it, “I'll have to give them a good stretch but they're fine J, seriously.”

“I shouldn't have left out such a large value in the equation,” Jarvis actually mumbled as he checked them both over, “At least no permanent harm cave of this little trial. Shall I return it to the rack?”

Michael blinked, “No, but I do want you to help me get it back on before Peter gets home.”

Jarvis' eyes were that arch blue again, “Sir, I would not suggest set in a tightened corset... You, you nearly started hyperventilating earlier when you signaled and immediately started breathing without me tell you to.”

“I'll be fine, J. Not like I can't break the laces.”

Jarvis' eyes were whirling, “I keep forgetting variables... I need to alert sir of the data loss. It may be time for a reboot and update again.”

Michael smiled as he kissed Jarvis' brow, making him blink and eye him, “Thank you, for worrying about me. But, I'd suggest taking your 'worry bot' protocols off default human and create a new profile for us.”

Jarvis blinked, eyes whirling again, “That... that might explain it. Yes, that's acceptable.”

“Come on, let's finish up our shopping.”

Jarvis eyes finally blinked back to their normal blue, “I've alerted Sir of the...”

“Panic attack?”

“I, that might be the closest term for it.”

Michael hugged him as he got his shirt back on and opened the door, “We're getting the corset, and anything you need to be re informed about our.... versatility, let us know.”

“Right,” Jarvis blinked as the outfits were taken from him, “Are we through?”

“I think the corset is enough for me today, clothing wise. Do you have any recommendations for play time?”

Jarvis blinked, “We got the young sir's pacifier. Something he will no doubt enjoy seeing you in, the swing he enjoys when Daddy's away. He... he has mentioned wanting to try more things like his penis plug.”

“Oh, yeah, those, he will have to be big and he will have to be involved. I know what they are and what they're all for, but I can't just grab something up and risk him getting scared by him so yeah he'll have to choose them.”

“Understood sir. Is there anything you would like?”

Michael glanced and frowned as he shook his head, “No, I... I'm all good.”

“Perhaps a set of larger plugs for the young sir then? So he will have something to work up to his own time with “Level Up” protocol?”

Michael smirked, “See, J? Nothing to worry about. Any suggestions?”

Jarvis smiled as he led the way.

 

 


End file.
